Un mega encuentro inesperado
by HikariYamiIshtar
Summary: Es el mismo croosover,pero mejorado.Trata de que Marik llega al planeta de Sonic y debe volver a su planeta
1. Chapter 1:La llegada al planet Mobius

Hola este es mi 1º fic de Sonic y Yugioh asi que disfrutenlo

Los personajes de sonic no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Yuji Naka y Marik es de Kazuki Takahashi.

Un mega encuentro inesperado

Chapter 1: La llegada al planeta Mobius

Mientras en la escuela todo era muy aburrido no habia nada que hacer todo estaba muy silencioso hasta que en una clase unos jóvenes estaban jugando cartas y otros estaban mirando.

-Chicos esto es una perdida de tiempo-Dijo Marik

-Pues para mi si-Dijo Ducke

-¡Pues para mi no!-Dijo muy enojado Ryou

Joey estaba jugando un juego de cartas contra Yugi y siempre perdia.

-¡No puede ser me ganastes!-Grito Joey

-Claro que si Joey-Dijo Yugi feliz

De repente llego Kaiba para burlarse de Joey por perder en el duelo de cartas contra Yugi.

-Sos un duelista perdedor Wheeler-Le dijo Kaiba a Joey.

-¡Callate niño rico!-Le dijo Joey muy furioso.

-Obligame a callarme-Le amenazo.

-Ya veras te voy a-Aprieta sus puños.

-Joey calma-Dijo Yugi separandolos

-Si Joey calmate-Le dijo Tea.

Kaiba se rie y se va de la escena

-Oki me calmo-Deja de apretar los puños.

-Chicos ya me voy los veo luego-Marik sale de la escena.

En el centro comercial de Domino Marik vio un juego muy extraño que le llamo mucho la atención.

-¿Mmmm y ese juego?-Marik ve el contenido-A ver el juego se llama Sonic the hedgehog, mmm es un juego nuevo sera mejor que lo compre y me lo lleve para probarlo-Se compra el juego y sale de la tienda de juegos.

Al llegar a casa pone el juego en su WII y empieza a jugarlo toda la noche hasta que aparecio un misterioso portal que termina llevándoselo a al planeta grito muy horrorizado y entonces dijo:

¡¿Adonde me lleva ese portal?-El portal lo lleva a Mobius.

Marik despierta en Green Hilll, le dolia mucho la cabeza y no podía creerlo vio todo su cuerpo, era un erizo y vio que tenia unos brazaletes egipcios en todo el cuerpo

-¡¿Que son estos brazaletes egipcios?-Exclamo muy sorprendido y sobresaltado y de repente un robot de Eggman aparece de repente.

-¡Que rayos es eso!-Grito muy sobresaltado

-Escuchame apestoso erizo egipcio ese es un robot que cree yo soy el -Dice el cientifico muy orgulloso.

-Ehhh no te conosco viejo-Le dice desinteresado Marik

-¡¿Cómo me llamastes erizo apestoso?-Dijo muy furioso Eggman

-Viejo-Le dijo Marik burlandose

-¡Se acabo!-Se arto Eggman.

Eggman activa uno de sus robots más poderosos y lastima a Marik en la pierna y llega Sonic para salvarlo y Sonic destruye el robot de Eggman.

-¡No estoy derrotado Sonic!-Le dice furioso mientras se iba.

-Hola soy Sonic ¿y vos?-Le pregunta

-Yo soy Marik-Le responde

-Ehhh no te vi nunca por aca-Le dijo Sonic

-Es que soy de otro planeta-Le dijo Marik

-Entonces te llevo con los otros-Ambos se teletransportan con un Chaos Control

Al llegar se toparon con una Amy Rose muy furiosa con Sonic.

-¡¿Sonic donde estabas tenemos una cita muy importante lo recuerdas?-Le dice Amy muy furiosa.

-Cal-calma Amy solo ayude a un amigo nuevo-Le dice Sonic asustado

Entonces fueron al taller de Tails, Marik se presento con todos y luego Sonic y sus amigos hicieron un plan.

-Si juntamos las Chaos Emeralds podriamos hacer que Marik vuelva a su planeta-Dijo Tails

-¿Podemos confiar en el?-Dijo Desconfiado Knuckles

-Si podemos-Dijo Cream

-Bueno no tenemos nave asi que-Dijo Marik

-De echo tenemos una-Dijo Tails-Les presento al Blue thippon nuevo y mejorado-

-¡Genial una nave espacial de verdad!-Grita emocionado Marik

-Que esperamos vamos-Dijo Sonic

-¡Siiii vamos!-Exclamaron todos muy felices.

Todos fueron a la nave pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los seguia.

De repente Ryou llego a la casa de Marik para buscarlo ya que tenian que hacer un proyecto de Biología muy pendiente.

-Marik estas hay-Dijo Ryou tocando la puerta-¿Marik?-Se pregunto.

Entonces La puerta se abrio sola y Ryou vio que Marik habia desaparecido.

Continuara…...


	2. Chapter 2:En busca de Marik

Chapter 2: En busca de Marik

Mientras tanto en Domino los chicos buscaban a Marik en todos lados, en el cine, en los videojuegos, en la biblioteca, en las calles y hasta en la plaza pero nada.

-Ufff ufff uffff ¡¿donde puede estar?-Dijo muy asustado Ryou.

-Buscamos en todos lados y no hay señales de Marik-Dijo muy preocupada Tea.

-Marik donde podra estar-Dijo Yugi

-¡Chicos miren!- Dijo asustada Serenity al ver el portal misterioso.

Los chicos y Atem vieron un extraño portal que era el mismo que llevo a Marik al planeta de Sonic y entonces Bakura aprovecho la oportunidad de entrar al portal.

-¡Chicos encontre la emerald chaos!-Exclamo Amy

-¿Dónde esta?-Pregunto Marik

-Esta en ese planeta llamado Lunar-Dijo Cream

Los chicos llegan al planeta lunar para recuperar la 1° emerald chaos.

-Ugh que asco un pantano-Dijo asqueada Amy-¿Quien entra hay?-Todos miran a Marik

-¡¿Que porque yo?-Dijo Marik sobresaltado-Agh esta bien voy-Dijo muy resignado

Marik se tapo la nariz y entro muy asqueado al pantano y recupero la 1° emerald chaos

-Listo ya la tengo y deberia bañarme-dijo Marik

Pero de repente alguien le arrebato la emerald chaos son el y Rouge en escena y listos para pelear Eggman rio macabramente

-¡Eggman!-Exclamaron

-¡El viejo!-Exclamo Marik

-¡Danos la emerald!-Le grito Sonic.

-¡Nunca!-Dijo Eggman-E-102 atacalos-

El robot le lanzo misiles a Marik y Marik los esquivaba y Marik y Sonic hicieron un mega spind dash y derrotaron al doctor pero Rouge les arrebato la emerald chaos que tenian en la mano

-Gracias por la emerald perdedores-Dijo Rouge burlandose

-Maldita murciélago-Dijo muy furioso Knuckles

Marik se lanza contra Rouge y tienen una feroz batalla y Marik sale victorioso y vuelve con el grupo con la emerald.

-chicos tengo la emerald-Dijo Marik

-Bien asi se hace enano-Dijo muy burlon Knuckles

-Gracias y no soy enano-Dijo Marik enojado

-No te quejes pero sos un enano-Dijo Shadow

-no dije nada si-Dijo resignado Marik

-Bueno tenemos la emerald volvamos al blue thippon-Dijo Sonic

-Si-Dijeron todos

Casa de la familia Ishtar 11:30 p.m

-¡Como que mi hermanito desaparecio!-Dijo asustada Ishizu

-Es la verdad un extraño portal se lo llevo –Dijo Atem-Bueno rezemos para que Marik este bien

Después de que Marik fuera absorbido por ese portal todos comenzaron a buscarlo a partir de alli y nadie se daba por vencido por buscarlo.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3:Problemas

Chapter 3: Problemas

Departamento de policia

-Policias ayudemme a buscar a mi hermanito Marik-Decia Ishizu llorando

-¿Como es su hermano?-Le dijo el policia

-Es moreno, con uniforme y tiene un cetro-Dijo la egipcia llorando todavia

-No se preocupe señora lo encontraremos-Le dijo sonriente el policia

-Gracias señor policia-Ishizu le sonrio

Mientras tanto en el blue thippon todos estaban muy aburridos Shadow miraba la luna, Marik estaba practicando karate, Cream hacia postres y Cheese le ayudaba,Knuckles jugaba a las cartas contra Sonic, Amy se peinaba el pelo y Tails reparaba la nave hasta que vieron la 2° emerald chaos en un planeta llamado selva del terror.

-Chicos encontre la emerald-Dijo Amy

-¿Donde esta?-Le pregunto Marik

-En el planeta selva del terror-Le dijo Amy

-Muy bien vamos alla-Dijo Sonic

En el planeta selva del terror los chicos se divieron en chicos y las chicas en chicas

-Este planeta da miedo-Dijo Sonic asustado

-Y-y que lo digas-Dijo espantado Marik

-No confio en el-Dijo desconfiado Shadow

-Shadow Marik es muy bueno-Le dijeron los chicos a Shadow

-¡Ya callensen!-Les dijo Shadow muy furioso

-Shadow calma-Marik trato de calmarlo

-No me toques enano-Se enoja con Marik

-¡¿Cómo me llamastes?-Dijo Marik muy furioso

-Chicos ya cálmensen -Les dijo Tails

-Oki-Dijeron los dos

Marik ve la 2° emerald chaos en el suelo, la agarra pero el se la arrebata y rie macabramente

-¡Devuelve eso!-Le dijo Sonic

-¡Jamas!-Exclamo Eggman-¡E-102 atacalos!

Rouge aparece y se para enfrente de Marik y le da una patada

-Hola guapo nos encontramos de nuevo esta vez me voy a vengar de lo que me has hecho-Dijo Rouge con una sonrisa maligna

-Jejeje yo tambien te hare pedazos-Le sonrie-Chicos ustedes encargensen del doctor y yo me encargo de Rouge-

-Oki Marik entendido-Le dijeron a Marik

Sonic hace un mega spindash y le arrebata la emerald a Eggman, mientras Marik y Rouge estaban luchando por la 2° emerald chaos y Marik derrota a Rouge. Rouge y Eggman se van.

-Marik me quiero disculpar por decirte enano-Dijo Shadow muy arrepentido

-Ok Shadow te perdono-Dijo Marik sonriente-Chicos tienen la emerald-Los chicos asintieron-¿Y donde estan las chicas?-Pregunto Marik

Los chicos empezaron a buscar a las chicas y las encontraron muy lastimadas en el suelo. Tails estaba muy shockeado

-¡Miren son las chicas y estan heridas!-Dijo Sonic asustado

-¡Llevemoslas al blue thippon!-Dijo Marik espantado

Mientras los chicos llevaban a las chicas al blue thippon Bakura los espiaba desde un arbusto.

-No se dieron cuenta de que yo las ataque-Dijo Bakura riendo macabramente y saliendo de la escena victorioso.

Las chicas dormian en el blue thippon y los chicos las cuidaban.

-¿Quién fue el que las ataco?-Se pregunto Sonic

-No lo sabemos-Dijo Tails

-Lo mejor sera esperar que despierten-Dijo Knuckles

-Si-Asintieron Shadow y Marik y las chicas despertaron

-¡Despertaron chicas!-Exclamaron todos

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto Marik

-Mientras ustedes luchaban contra y Rouge alguien nos ataco-Dijeron todas las chicas asustadas

-A ver traten de recordar-Dijo Marik

Entonces las chicas empezaron a recordar

-¡¿Quien sos vos?-Exclamo Amy

-Mi nombre es Bakura-Dijo el erizo misterioso

-¡¿Qué queres?-Exclamo Cream

-Prefiero llamarte Basura-Dijo Amy burlandose

Bakura las ataca con mega fire y las chicas caen muy heridas, Bakura se rie macabramente y sale de la escena victorioso.

Las chicas dejaron de recordar.

-Dijo que se llamaba Bakura-Dijo Amy

-Bakura lo conosco-Dijo Marik

-En serio-Dijeron todos

-Si quiere destruirme-Dijo Marik desmayandose

-¡Marik! –Exclamaron todos

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4:El planet Sweet

Chapter 4:El Planeta Dulce

Mientras lo chicos cuidaban a Marik, Marik comenzo a tener una pesadilla y se desperto sobresaltado, los demas le dijeron que si esta bien y Marik les dijo que si, entonces vieron la 3° emerald chaos, la emerald estaba en esa nave espacial

-Que nave tan rara-Dijo Amy y Marik asintio.

Entonces agarraron la nave y vieron 3 chicas enojadas con ellos, Los chicos y Marik se disculparon y las chicas se presentaron

-Mi nombre es Shauna-Dijo una de las chicas

-El mio es Lina-Dijo la 2° chica

-Y yo soy Mina-Dijo la 3°

-Es un honor conocerlas, saben de las emerald chaos-Le dijo sonriente Marik

-¿Qué es emerald chaos?-Pregunto Shauna

-Son unas piedras preciosas-Dijo Amy

-Se refieren a esta-Dijo Lina y de repente vieron la emerald chaos en su mano

-¡Es la emerald chaos!-Exclamo sorprendido Marik

-La encontraron-Dijo Cream

-Gracias-Dijo Tails agradecido

-De nada-Les dijeron las chicas-Quieren ir a nuestro planeta

Los chicos les dijeron que si y fueron al planeta dulce y mientras tanto en la base del alguien toco la puerta

-¿Quien eres?-Le pregunto Eggman al erizo misterioso

-Yo soy Bakura-Dijo el erizo

-Oh un nuevo aliado-Dijo muy sonriente Eggman

-Te unes a nosotros-Dijo Rouge-"No confio en el"

Bakura asintio y Eggman y Bakura rieron macabramente

Mientras tanto en el planeta dulce

-Esto es delicioso-Dijeron todos

-Marik venis-Le dijo Shauna

Marik asintio,entonces fueron al templo de chocolate y Shauna le dio un cetro a Marik, Marik dijo que es como el que tenia y entonces volvieron al pueblo

Mientras tanto Amy buscaba a Sonic y Marik aparecio para ayudarla a buscarlo y Shauna los siguió

En el Blue thippon

-Sonic y ese amuleto-Le dijo Tails

-Encontre este amuleto para librarme del agua-Dijo Sonic

Entonces van al problema y lo arreglan

-¡Pense que este amuleto me ayudaria pero no sirvio,auxilio!-Exclamo Sonic espantado

En el planeta dulce todos festejan y Marik y sus amigos vuelven al Blue thippon sin saber lo que les espera.

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5:Bakura llega al Thippon

Chapter 5:Bakura llega al thippon  
_  
_En el Blue thippon los chicos tenian la 4° emerald chaos luego de que pasaron por el planeta risas,cada uno fue a su cuarto y Marik tenia una pesadilla que desperto sobresaltado.

Mientras tanto en la Base del

-Muy bien Bakura llegaras al Blue Thippon y te robas la emerald chaos quedo claro-Le dijo sonriente Eggman

-Muy bien Dr lo hare-Dijo Bakura

-Rouge solo ten cuidado "Te destruire"-Le dijo Rouge

Bakura llega al Blue Thippon con éxito hasta que se tropezo con Shadow y comenzaron a pelear

-Chaos spear-Shadow le lanzo Chaos spear a Bakura y Bakura esquivo el ataque-Rayos lo esquivo

-¡Hielo infernal!-Exclamo Bakura lanzandole un ataque oscuro a Shadow dejandolo congelado

Mientras tanto todos despertaron sobresaltados y vieron lo que paso.

-¡Miren!-Exclamo Tails y todos vieron lo que paso

Bakura rie macabramente y mira a Marik y Marik lo miro con odio

-¡Bakura!-Exclamaron todos

-¡¿Qué es lo que queres?-Exclamo Marik furioso

-Vine por la 4° emerald chaos-Dijo Bakura

-¡Olvidalo cretino!-Exclamo Sonic

Bakura escapa con la 4°emerald chaos pero Marik lo toma por sorpresa

-¡Marik salí de hay!-Exclamo Bakura

-¡NO!-grito Marik y empezaron a pelear ferozmente

Marik iba a ganarle pero Bakura le dio una patada en el estomago y se llevo la 4° emerald chaos

-Gracias por la emerald perdedores-Bakura rie macabramente y se va victorioso

-Y Shadow-Dijo Amy

-Esta hay solo esta inconsciente-Dijo Tails-¿Y Marik?

-¡Hay!-Exclamo Knuckles

Todos fueron adonde estaba Marik y vieron que estaba herido

-¡La tenes Marik!-Exclamaron todos

-Si-Dijo Marik sonriente y rio-Bakura tiene una emerald falsa

Mientras tanto en la base del

-Esa emerald es falsa-Dijo Bakura muy enojado

-¡Malditos animales!-Gruño Eggman

-Nos vengaremos-Dijo Rouge molesta

Mientras tanto muy lejos de aca una mujer misteriosa rie macabramente

-Me vengare de los que me destruyeron-Dijo la mujer misteriosa-Sobretodo de Marik

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6:El dark secret de Marik

Chapter 6: El oscuro secreto de Marik

Mientras tanto en Domino

-hay que esperar que Marik este bien-Dijo Tea

-Tea estara bien-Dijo Yugi

-Si Marik es muy fuerte se pondra bien-Dijo Tristan

-Si escuchen a Tristan-Dijo Ducke apoyandolo

Mientras tanto en el espacio

-Chicos miren hay esta la emerald-Dijo Marik

-¿Donde Marik?-Le preguntaron

-Esta en ese planeta llamado planeta congelado-Dijo Marik

-Muy bien vamos-Dijo Sonic

Los chicos y Marik aterrizaron en el planeta congelado y vieron la 5° emerald chaos en un pozo, Marik la agarro pero el , Bakura y Rouge se la arrebatan.

-¡Devuelvamme eso!-Exclamo Marik

-Nunca-Dijeron los 3-Sabemos lo de su amigo Marik-Dijeron los 3 con una sonrisa macabra.

-Rouge explicales-Dijo Eggman

-Ok dr-Dijo Rouge

Marik quedo shockeado y sin moverse, Rouge explico que Marik tenia una transformación y su transformación es: Yami Marik, los demas estaban muy shockeados por lo que paso. Marik se recupero del shock. Pero Bakura les lanzo un poder oscuro a Eggman y Rouge y los tiro al suelo.

-Gracias por la emerald perdedores-DIjo Bakura

-¡Traidor!-Dijo Eggman furioso

-Sabia que no era confiable-Dijo Rouge mascullando entre dientes

-¡No te saldras con la tuya!-Exclamaron los 2

Bakura rie macabramente y sale de la escena victorioso y Rouge y Eggman fueron a perseguirlo.

-¡Chicos miren la emerald!-Exclamo Marik

De repente una mujer misteriosa aparece y se lleva la emerald, la mujer misteriosa rie macabramente y se presenta como LadyFace

-¡devuelve eso!-Exclamo Marik y salto hacia ella y empezaron a pelear-¿Quien sos y como sabes de mi?-Pregunto y LadyFace rio macabramente

-¡Que te importa!-Exclamo muy furiosa LadyFace y le lanzo ataques de agua

Marik le lanzo poderes de fuego y hielo a LadyFace y LadyFace los esquivaba, LadyFace golpeo a Marik en el estomago, pero Marik esquivo el ataque y le arrebato la emerald chaos LadyFace juro vengarse y sale de la escena

-Chicos tengo la emerald-Dijo Marik sonriente

-¡Hurra volvamos al Blue Thippon para celebrar!-Dijeron todos y se fueron al Blue Thippon.

Marik se quedo pensando en su transformacion y en lo de LadyFace,pero dejo de pensar en eso y volvio al Blue Thippon

-"¿Quien es LadyFace y como es que sabe de mi?"-Se pregunto muy pensativo y decidio dejar de pensar.

-¿Marik que sucede?-Le pregunto Cream

-No nada-Dijo Marik

Continuara...

¿Quien es LadyFace y como es que sabe de Marik?

¿Como saben Eggman y Rouge la transformacion de Marik?

¿Como es que Bakura los engaño?

Descubranlo en el siguiente chapter de Un Mega encuentro inesperado


	7. Chapter 7:Bakura nuestro new aliado

Chapter 7: La gran sorpresa: Bakura nuestro nuevo aliado

Mientras tanto Marik estaba en su cama muy triste,no salio de su cuarto toda la tarde y lloraba mientras dormia

Mientras tanto con Sonic y los chicos

-¿Qué le pasa a Marik-sama?, no salio de su cuarto toda la tarde-Dijo preocupada Cream

-Chicos hay que animar a Marik-Dijo Amy sonriente

-¡Si!-Exclamaron todos

Cream toco la puerta y Marik la hiso pasar y Cream le dijo que se anime

-Marik-sama debe animarse,mi mama me enseño a hacer unos pastelitos ricos-Dijo Cream alegre

-Largo-Es lo unico que dijo

-Pero-pero Marik-sama-Cream trato de calmarlo

-Largo no te das cuenta de que si me convierto en puedo matarlos-Dijo triste

-¡¿Estas equivocado?,¡sos nuestro mejor amigo Marik y no dejaremos que sufras!-Exclamo Cream

-Chao chao-Dijo Cheese(asi es como se escribe no?)

-¡Ya basta,no puedo ser confiable porque tengo un lado oscuro!-Exclama Marik triste y enojado

-Perdon Marik-Dijo apenada Cream.

-Lo siento-Dijo apenado

-No se disculpe,lamento por gritarle-Le dijo con una sonrisa

-Perdon por gritarte-Le dijo triste y llorando y Cream sale de la escena

Entonces Marik se fue al baño para mojarse la cara por llorar tanto en su cama y se vio en el espejo las lagrimas aun recorrian su cara que volvio a su cuarto a dormir de nuevo y se lanzo furioso a la cama y muy furioso dijo:

-¡No puedo creerme esto!-Exclamo Marik llorando

-¡Hey no te sirve de nada lloriquear!-Le dijo una voz

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto Marik

-¡¿Cómo quien es no me reconoces?-Le exclama la voz furiosa

-No me digas Yami Marik-Dijo Marik

-Si soy yo-Le sonrie

-¿Qué queres?-Le pregunta desconfiado

-Vine para ayudarte Marik-Le dice

-¿Ayu-ayudarme a mi?-Se pregunta

-Se que estas confundido hikari-Le dice a Marik-Pero 1° descansa la batalla contra LadyFace no terminara-Le dice

-Lo se, pero no te preocupes mis amigos me ayudaran-Dijo Marik

desaparece de la escena y Marik se duerme en la cama. Mientras tanto Bakura llega al Thippon.

-Hola-Los saluda

-¡Bakura!-Exclaman sorprendidos

-Si si se que no soy bienvenido pero necesito de su ayuda-Les dice Bakura

-¿De nuestra ayuda?-Se preguntan confundidos

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunta Amy

-Lamento atacarlos pero no es mi culpa LadyFace me manipulo la mente-Les dice arrepentido-¿Dónde esta su amigo Marik?-Pregunta calmado

-En su cuarto pero no quiere salir-Dijo Cream

Bakura va al cuarto de Marik para hablar con el, Marik acepta y entra y le explica lo de LadyFace.

-Oh entonces lamento por atacarte-Le dice apenado

-Calma no es tu culpa, es culpa de LadyFace-Le sonrie-Ahora descansa que la batalla contra LadyFace se inicia pronto

-Si-Le sonrie y se duerme

Mientras en Domino. Yugi les dijo a todos que descansen que Marik volvera sano y salvo, pero el unico que no quiso descansar fue Ryou, dijo que Marik es su mejor amigo y que nunca lo defraudaria y Yugi le dijo que se quede con el a buscar a Marik

-Espero que Marik este bien-Dijo Ryou y el portal lo subciono a Mobius.

Ryou grita horrorizado y choca con el Blue Thippon. Ryou es un erizo y Marik lo ve sorprendido

-¡Ryou!-Exclama Marik

-¡Marik!-Exclama Ryou al verlo-Marik, Marik te extrañabamos-Le dijo llorando

-Yo tambien los extrañaba-Dijo Marik abrazando a su amigo-Ven te presento a los otros

Ryou se presento con todos amablemente y dijo que Marik y el fueron los mejores amigos

-Ya iniciara la batalla chicos-Dijo Marik

-Si-Dijeron todos y Ryou los miro incredulo

-Luego te explico-Le dijo Marik

Entonces el cetro del milenio y la sortija del milenio comenzaron a brillar

Continuara…

¿Es cierto que Bakura se unio a ellos?  
¿ los ayudara?  
¿Ahora que Ryou esta con su amigo Marik lo ayudara a derrotar a LadyFace?

Descubranlo en el siguiente Chapter...


	8. Chapter 8:The Battle vs LadyFace empieza

Chapter 8: La batalla contra LadyFace empieza

Mientras tanto en la cueva de LadyFace

LadyFace los espiaba desde su camara espia

-Genial, esos perdedores y e incluso ese odioso de Marik trajeron 2 amigos albinos, pero eso no me interesa, ¡Escalius y Natsumi!-LadyFace llama a sus secuaces

-si ama que es lo que quiere-Le dijo Escalius sonriendo

-¡Destruyan a ese erizo egipcio y a sus amigos!-Les ordeno LadyFace

-¡Enseguida!-Dijo Natsumi

Mientras en el Thippon

-¿Ryou?-Pregunto Bakura mirandolo

-¡Bakura!-Lo mira sorprendido-¡¿Qué haces aca?

-Solo vine para ayudarlos es todo-Dijo Bakura sonriendole

-ok kura-Le sonrie

Mientras en la habitación de Marik

-Ya falta poco hikari-Le dijo

-Si lo se-Le dijo Marik-Me pregunto ¿como estan mis amigos?

-La verdad es que te extrañan-Le dijo a Marik-Has desaparecido como 4 dias

-¡¿4 dias?-Exclamo Marik-Me siguen buscando

-Si todos incluso tu hermana Ishizu no paraban de buscarte-Le dijo

-Entonces si me extrañaron-Dijo Marik soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas

-No llores-Le dijo

Marik se seca las lagrimas y se juro que nunca en su vida lloraria. De repente sono la alarma del Thippon, detectaron 2 intrusos en la nave y Marik y sus amigos fueron a ver

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes 2?-Exclamo Marik furioso

-Nosotros somos 2 secuaces de LadyFace y vinimos a destruir a un tal Marik Ishtar-Dijeron los intrusos llamados Escalius y Natsumi

-¿A mi?-se pregunto incredulo

Escalius les lanzo ráfagas de agua a los demas y Natsumi miro a Marik de cara a cara. Natsumi lo miro y rio macabramente, mientras que Marik la miro y dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que queres de mi?-Le pregunto curioso

-Mis ordenes son destruirte-Le contesto con una sonrisa macabra

-Eso lo veremos-Le dijo burlon-¡Mira no es esa Nelly Furtado!-Le exclama Marik a Natsumi

-¡¿Dónde?-Mira y lo que ve es una patada en el pie y Natsumi queda inconsciente

Mientras que en la pelea de Escalius y los demas, Marik llega a tiempo y le lanza un pastelazo en la cara a Escalius y este choca contra el piso quedando inconsciente

-¡Ganamos!-Exclamaron todos

En la cueva de LadyFace

-¡Mis secuaces vencidos, no puedo creer esto!-Dijo la bruja muy furiosa

Mientras tanto en Domino

Los chicos y Atem pusieron carteles en todos lados los carteles decian: "Se busca duelista egipcio de 17 años", tenian la imagen de Marik cuando tenia 8 años

-¡¿Espero que Marik este bien?-Exclamo Tea llorando

-Tea no llores lo buscaremos calmate-La consolaba Yugi

-Gracias Yugi-Dejo de llorar

-Si Tea Marik es muy fuerte se sabe cuidar solo tranquila-Le dijo Ducke a Tea

-Gracias chicos son los mejores amigos que una chica pudo tener-Les dijo Tea y les sonrió

Mientras tanto en el Thippon, los chicos miraron la 6° chaos emerald, estaba en el planeta de la oscuridad

-¡Esta muy oscuro y asusta!-Dijo Ryou espantado y llorando

-amigo calma cuando agarremos la 6° chaos emerald nos vamos de este planeta-Le dijo Marik abrazando a su amigo

-ok Thanks Marik-Le sonrie

-Lo vez ese es el espiritu de la amistad sonrie Marik

-Amigos…-Dijo Bakura

Una voz misteriosa aparece al lado de el

-Hi Bakura soy yo -Le dice la voz

-¡Tu! ¿¡No te habias ido a Shadow Realm!-Le exclamo Bakura sorprendido

-Necesito ayuda de tu hikari y del mio-Dijo

-¿La ayuda de mi hikari?-Le pregunto incredulo-Ok si vos me lo decis -Le sonrie y le sonrie tambien

De repente se escucho el grito de 2 erizos

-¡Marik y Ryou!-Exclamaron y Bakura al escuchar las voces de ellos

-¡Por los Dioses Egipcios nuestros Hikaris están en problemas!-Exclamo Bakura

-¡Vamos a salvarlos!-Dijo y los 2 fueron hacia donde estan Marik y Ryou

Mientras tanto 2 cangrejos empiezan a atacar a Marik y Ryou

-¡Ryou cuidado!-Le exclama Marik a su amigo

-¿¡Cuidado con que?-Exclama Ryou asustado, mira al cangrejo y grita

-¡Maldición!-Dijo Marik y mata al cangrejo y el 2° cangrejo lo ataca en el estomago y Marik queda inconsciente

y Bakura llegan a tiempo

-¿¡Chicos estan bien!-Exclamaron los 2 al verlos

-SI pero Marik esta herido-Le dijo Ryou a Bakura llorando y se dirige hacia donde esta Marik

-¿¡Mi hikari?-Exclamo al ver a Marik inconsciente y furioso mata al 2° cangrejo y desaparece de la escena

-Marik mi amigo despierta-Dijo Ryou llorando y Marik despierta

-Estoy bien-Le sonrie

-Hey encontre la emerald-Dijo Bakura señalando la 6° chaos emerald y Marik la agarra

Mientras en la base de Eggman, una mujer misteriosa llega

-Hola estas contratado para que destruyas a ese erizo egipcio-Dice la mujer-Tu amigita tambien esta contratada-Y sale de la escena

-La tienen chicos-Dijo Amy al verlos

-Si-Dijeron los 3

-Entonces celebremos-Dijo Sonic feliz

Mientras en la habitación de Marik

-Bueno esta es tu habitación amigo-Le dice Marik a Ryou

-Gracias amigo-le sonrie y se van a la cama a descansar

Continuara….

¿Por qué LadyFace contrato a Eggman y a Rouge?

Descubranlo en el siguiente chapter….


	9. Chapter 9:Eggman and Rouge vs Marik

Chapter 9: Eggman y Rouge contra Marik

Mientras tanto en la cueva de LadyFace

-Muy bien ustedes 2 destruiran a Marik y a sus amigos-Dijo LadyFace hablandoles a Eggman y Rouge desde un comunicador

-Entendido ama-Dijo Eggman

-Entendido ama Face-Dijo Rouge

-¡Muy bien ahora vallan al Thippon!-Exclamo LadyFace y los envio al Blue Thippon para matar a Marik

Mientras tanto en el Thippon

En la habitación de Marik

-Lo que no entiendo Marik ¿que son esas tales chaos emeralds?-Le pregunto Ryou curioso

-Mira las chaos emeralds son piedras preciosas-Marik le explica todo a Ryou sobre los origenes de las chaos emeralds y Ryou quedo sorprendido

-¿Cómo llegastes a este mundo y como saben que te transformas en ?-Le pregunto de nuevo y Marik rio un poco

-Bueno llege a este mundo a causa de un misterioso portal que me trajo al mundo de Sonic y sus amigos y lo de la transformación a fue que Rouge y Eggman descubrieron mi transformación gracias a un texto egipcio- Dijo Marik cansado de contestar

-Ok amigo ya te entendi-Le contesto Ryou

Mientras en otro lado

Bakura suspira aburrido y miraba lo que estaban haciendo las chicas

-Esas 2 si que saben cocinar-Dijo mirando a Amy y Cream

-¿Y que hay del chao? El las ayuda-Dijo Bakura

-Che te acordabas que en las mentes de nuestros hikaris queriamos destruir a Yugi, a Atem y cia- Dijo recordando todo

-Lo se, te acordas que querias ser el faraón de Egipto-Le dijo Bakura a y este rio

-Si lo se y vos te acordas que querias destruirlo por venganza-Le dijo a Bakura

-Bueno basta de recuerdos-Dijo Bakura

-Ok-Dijo

De repente sono una alarma de intrusos, eran Eggman y Rouge poseidos

-¡Eggman y Rouge!- Exclamaron todos incluidos Marik y Bakura excepto Ryou

-Este ¿Quiénes son?-Pregunta Ryou a Marik

-Cuando termine la pelea te explico quienes son-Dijo Marik y dicho esto empezaron a pelear

Mientras tanto

LadyFace llega al Thippon con una soga captura-Mariks y rio macabramente

-¡Ya te tengo erizo egipcio apestoso despidete de tus amigos!-Y entonces captura a Marik con la soga y Marik hace una mueca de dolor

Todos incluidos Eggman y Rouge vieron a LadyFace llevandose a Marik

-Pero ama ¡Usted nos traiciono!-Dijeron Eggman y Rouge mirando a LadyFace furiosos

LadyFace rie macabramente y convierte a Marik en un erizo egipcio de 7 años llevandoselo y Marik gritando horrorizado dice:

-¡Soltame vieja bruja!-Exclama mientras le muerde la mano

LadyFace abre un portal oscuro y se lleva a Marik al planeta siniestro

Sonic y cia despiertan

-Che chicos ¿Dónde esta Marik?-Pregunto Sonic

-¡Chicos miren!-Exclamo Cream asustada mirando el portal oscuro

En ese momento sale de la escena y se dirige hacia el portal oscuro para salvar a su hikari Marik

-Oh no no puede ser…-Dijo Bakura asustado

-¿Qué pasa Kura?-Pregunto Ryou

se fue a ese portal oscuro a salvar a su hikari-Dijo Bakura

-¿¡Que, dices que fue a salvar a mi amigo Marik?-Exclamo Ryou asustado y con lagrimas en los ojos

-Si-Dijo Bakura

Mientras en Domino

En las clases todos estan tristes por la perdida de sus 2 amigos: Marik y Ryou

Mientras en el Thippon

-Chicos iniciaremos un plan para salvar a Marik de LadyFace-Dijo Eggman

-Ok pero que sea rapido-Dijo Shadow impaciente y malhumorado

-Bueno el tema del plan es entrar al planeta siniestro-Dijo Rouge-En ese planeta esta la 7° chaos emerald

-Ok tenemos que ir alla-Dijo Bakura

-Yo voy con ustedes-Dijo Ryou

-Hikari…-Dijo Bakura y penso-Ok puedes venir

-Yo tambien voy-Dijo Sonic

-Y no se olviden de mi- Dijo Amy

-Ni de mi-Dijeron Tails, Knuckles y Shadow

-Yo me quedo en la nave a mirarlos chicos-Dijo Cream junto con Cheesse

-Vos tenes que ir Cream-Dijo Amy

-Pero-pero no quiero ser un estorbo-Dijo Cream

-No no sos un estorbo puedes venir-Dijo Sonic

-Ok-Dijo Cream y sonrio

Mientras en el planeta siniestro Marik estaba atrapado en una bola de cristal indestructible y LadyFace rio macabramente

-Pronto desatare el chaos en este planeta-Dijo y se fue de la escena victoriosa

-Chicos porfavor apurensen y saquenme de aca-Dijo Marik apunto de llorar,pero luego recordo lo que le dijo asi que dejo de llorar

Continuara…

¡Espero que les haya gustado dejen comentarios de todo el corazon! n_n


	10. Chapter 10:The memories de Marik

Chapter 10: Los recuerdos de Marik

-¡Ya no puedo soportarlo mas!-Dijo Marik rompiendo el vidrio indestructible con su cetro pero es tan indestructible que su cetro salio volando hasta el suelo-¡Mi cetro!-Dijo Marik mirandolo y corre para agarrarlo

Entra LadyFace con una bandeja de pan hacia la bola de cristal indestructible, Marik la ve con odio y desprecio y la bruja le pone el pan en el cristal y se va riendo macabramente

Pov de Marik

Este lugar es como el propio Shadow Realm, ya no se quien soy en realidad, ya no se que es lo que voy a hacer, asi que empeze a llorar descontroladamente no queria romper la promesa de mi yami, pero ya no podia mas asi que llore y llore con toda la fuerza del mundo, aun recuerdo a todos mis amigos, recuerdo esa 1° vez que mato a mi padre, cuando con mi cetro manipule las mentes de los 2 amigos del Faraón, que ayude a Bakura a derrotar a pero el nos derroto, que mi sirviente me dijo que tengo mi deber de destruir a y que el Faraón Atem me salvo la vida de ser secuestrado por , no me puedo olvidar de Sonic y cia, y de todas las aventuras que vivi con ellos, entonces deje de recordar y LadyFace me miro con una sonrisa siniestra y yo la mire con una cara de llanto y desprecio y se llevo la bandeja de pan y me dijo con esas palabras de odio:

"Hoy sera el dia en que vas a morir niño egipcio"

Eso es lo que me dijo, esperare a que mis amigos me salven para que la podamos derrotar

Fin del Pov de Marik

Un grupo de jóvenes se dirigian al planeta siniestro de LadyFace para salvar a Marik

-¡Presiento que Marik esta hay!-Dijo Bakura señalando esa bola de cristal

-¡Muy bien vamos!-Dijo Tails y se dirigieron hacia el castillo siniestro.

Entonces Sonic y cia entraron al castillo siniestro y desde la entrada una hermosa eriza bruja aparecio delante de ellos y rio macabramente

-Hola perdedores vinieron a salvar a su amigo y a derrotarme-Dijo LadyFace con una sonrisa maligna

-¡LadyFace!-Exclamaron todos

-¡Deja a Marik en paz!-Dijo Amy

-¿¡Tu-tu secuestrastes a mi amigo Marik!-Dijo Ryou asustado y con lagrimas

-Hmp ese erizo egipcio perdedor, su cadáver fue llevado a Death, donde todos los cadáveres fueron llevados alla solos y sin amigos-Dijo LadyFace friamente-Soy LadyFace y el es DarkMarik , hijo saluda a tus no los miro

-¿¡Espera que vas a hacer con el cadáver de Marik?-Exclamo Cream asustada

-Sus brazaletes egipcios fueron destruidos, esos brazaletes fueron los que encerraron a mi hijo hace mucho, y hoy pienso revivirlo solo falta una cosa…su alma-Dijo LadyFace muy fria

-¡Maldita mujer!-Dijo Bakura apunto de golpearla cuando de repente LadyFace lo golpeo en el estomago dejandolo inconsciente

-¡Bakura!-Exclamaron todos

-Ahora vayansen debo terminar con mi mision-Dijo la bruja agarrando a Marik del brazo

-¡Mi Yami!-Exclamo Ryou y miro a LadyFace con odio-¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi amigo!-Dijo el erizo albino por 1° vez en su vida

-¡Nunca!-Dijo LadyFace sonriendo macabramente y convierte a Ryou en un erizo de 8 años

Mientras tanto.

Un erizo egipcio de 7 años despierta, tenia un dolor de cabeza intenso y estaba en un lugar muy oscuro.

-Esta todo oscuro ¿Dónde estoy y donde me encuentro?-Se pregunto Marik

Entonces recuerda lo que le hiso LadyFace y deja de recordar.

-Estas en Shadow Realm niño egipcio-Le dice una voz masculina muy siniestra

-¿¡Quien sos vos!-Le pregunto Marik muy furioso y muy asustado a la vez

-No te acordas de mi Marik-Le dice la voz-Soy

-Enserio no se quien sos-Le dice Marik asustado

-Voy a hacer que me recuerdes pequeño niño egipcio-Le dice a Marik-Por favor mi amigo ayudame a vengarme de los nos hicieron sufrir-Le dijo a Marik, Marik dudo en ayudarlo y luego de mala gana acepto, pero no se dio cuenta de que lo habia engañado

Mientras en otro lado

-Mi hijo Por fin estaremos juntos-Dijo LadyFace y vio que su hijo estaba vivo-¡Hijo estas vivo!-Pero su hijo le habia cortado a la mitad-Agh hijo porque…-Entonces LadyFace cae muerta y su hijo se va de la escena

-¡ a escapado!-Dijo Tails y Sonic y cia fueron a perseguirlo

Mientras tanto en el pasado de Marik

-¡Lo ves es lo que vos querias!-Le dice a Marik riendose

-¡No yo no queria esto!-Dice Marik asustado

-¡Hey deja a mi Hikari!-Dice otra voz masculina, se trata de

-¡Mi Yami!-Va corriendo tras el para abrazarlo amistosamente

-¡Hmp a que vienes !-Le dijo

-Marik mi hikari porfavor no te unas a el es muy malo y quiere asesinarte-Le dice a Marik

-¿Asesinarme?-Se pregunto Marik confundido y empezo a recordarlo todo

Flash Back de , y Marik

2 erizos egipcios estaban peleando, el oscuro habia secuestrado a un pequeño erizo egipcio de 5 años

-¡Dejalo!-Exclamo el Yami erizo egipcio furioso

-¡Nunca!- El otro erizo oscuro le lanzo una bola oscura a

-¡Mi Yami!-Dijo el otro erizo egipcio y con sus brazaletes egipcios sello al erizo oscuro y el erizo oscuro juro vengarse y desaparece de la escena.

Fin del FlashBack

-Entonces si te conosco-Le dijo Marik furioso-¿¡Como es que escapastes!-Le dijo con ganas de golpearlo

Entonces los 3 se teletransportan al castillo de LadyFace

Todos miran a Marik habia resucitado

-¡Marik!-Exclamaron todos

-vaya vaya vaya, veo que no estas muerto chibi Marik-Le dice a Marik

-Escuchame vine para destruirte-Le dice Marik con una sonrisa siniestra y el cetro del milenio empezo a brillar y se convierte en

-¡Vas a morir!-Le dice a y empezaron a pelear

Continuara…..


	11. Chapter 11:GoodBye Marik

Chapter 11: Adios Marik

Todos miraron a Marik asombrados habia cambiado de forma, su pelo era puntiagudo, tenia una capa violeta y manchas oscuras por todo el cuerpo

-¡Ahora si vas a morir!-Le dice y empezaron a pelear.

Mientras tanto

-¿Es cierto eso de que Marik se convierte en un yami?-Le dice Sonic a Bakura

-Si es cierto mi azulado amigo-Le dice Bakura a Sonic

-Pero no deberiamos ayudarlo-Dice Amy

-Dejalo el puede solo-Dice Bakura

-¡Pero ese monstruo lo va a matar!-Dice Cream asustada

-¡Si debemos ayudarlo somos sus amigos!-Dice Tails

-¡Si es verdad!-Dicen Knuckles y Ryou

Entonces Sonic y sus amigos fueron hacia el X Tornado y fueron a la batalla donde se encontraba Marik.

-¿Por qué soy yo el que tiene que ayudar al baka de Marik?-Dice Bakura molesto

-Y porque sos su amigo-Dice Rouge.

-Y porque el te ayudo en el pasado a derrotar a -Le dice Shadow a Bakura

-Aunque vos odies a Marik Bakura, Marik todavía te considera su amigo-Dice Eggman

-Ok vamos al agujero a salvar a Marik de ese erizo oscuro-Dice y va a la nave de Eggman siguiendo a Sonic y cia hasta la batalla en donde se encuentra Marik

Mientras tanto en la batalla de los 2 erizos oscuros

-¡Ya te vas a rendir!-Dice y el otro rie macabramente

-¡No nunca, cuando termine con vos dominare tu mundo y el mundo de Sonic!-Dice riendo macabramente y Marik se puso furioso y le dijo:

-¡No lo haras maldito!-Le lanza bolas oscuras y el erizo oscuro esquiva las bolas-¡¿Qué?-Saca su cetro de la muerte y empieza a atacarlo-¡Muere!

El erizo oscuro esquiva los ataques del cetro de , le da un puñetazo en el estomago pero esquiva el golpe y lo golpea en la cabeza hasta enviarlo al agujero oscuro

-¿Lo derrotamos?-Le dice a Marik

-Espero que si…..-Dijo Marik, pero algo se movio delante de ellos

Mientras en otro lado

-¿Llegamos?-Pregunto Ryou curioso

-Si hikari llegamos-Dice Bakura

-¡Miren es Marik!-Exclama Tails mirando a Marik

Marik ve que sus amigos llegaron y rie un poco

-Hola amigos-Dice Marik sonriendo

De repente la tierra se movio y todos gritan horrorizados,de la tierra sale el erizo oscuro quien le dispara una flecha de la muerte a Marik, de repente a Marik se le nublo la vista de los ojos y cae muerto y todos miran a Marik horrorizados y con lagrimas

-¡Marik!-Exclamaron todos

-¡Marik no mueras!-Le dice Ryou abrazando a su amigo llorando

-Lo….lamento…..chicos…..debi defenderme mejor…..-Dice Marik tociendo-Lo…..siento…..mucho…..amigos…..nunca los olvidare-al decir esto muere

-¡NOOOO!-Dice Ryou llorando, Cream lo acompaña llorando y Amy los acompaña tambien

-Adios Marik nunca te olvidaremos-Dice Shadow

-Ahora que el erizo egipcio odioso murio, voy a destruir su mundo y luego el de ustedes-Dice el erizo oscuro y va al mundo de Marik

Mientras tanto

-¡¿Qué es ese ruido?-Dicen Atem y cia

Un erizo oscuro llego a Domino a destruirlo todo

-¡¿Quién eres?-Dice Atem furioso

-No dire mi nombre, solo vine a destruir el planeta de su amigo-Rio macabramente

-Escucha seas quien seas te vas de nuestro planeta-Dice Yugi desafiandolo

-Obligame-dicho esto empieza a estrangularlo

-¡Yugi!-Dice Atem y golpea al erizo oscuro-¡¿Yugi estas bien?

-Si Atem gracias-Dice Yugi

Mientras tanto en el planeta del agujero negro Marik revive

-¿Qué, que me paso?-Dice Marik confundido

-¡Marik estas vivo!-Dice Ryou viendo a Marik sorprendido y lo abraza llorando

-¡¿Dónde esta ese erizo oscuro?-Dice furioso

-Se fue a tu planeta para destruirlo, ten es un teletransportador de planetas usalo para detenerlo-Dice Bakura a Marik y Marik le asiente y se va a Domino

Marik llega a Domino para detener a ese erizo oscuro y sus amigos lo ven convertido en un erizo egipcio de 7 años

-¡Ya llege deja a mis amigos en paz!-Dice Marik en modo de furia

-¡¿Cómo es que llegastes?-Dice el erizo oscuro furioso

-Eso no te importa vine a detenerte-Saca su cetro oscuro y envia al erizo oscuro a Shadow Realm-Bueno lo derrote-se teletransporta al agujero oscuro-Ya lo derrote "Arigato "

-"De nada Marik"-Le dice a Marik y desaparece

-Entonces podemos volver a Domino-Dice Bakura a Ryou

-¿Debemos volver a Domino?-Pregunta Ryou muy triste-no me quiero despedir

-Yo tampoco, pero bueno hay que hacerlo-Dice Marik muy triste y con lagrimas en los ojos.

De repente se abrio el portal

-Bueno es hora de irnos-Dice Bakura y va al portal

-Si….gracias amigos nunca los olvidaremos-Dice Ryou llorando

-Ryou-sama no llore cuando tengan tiempo pueden visitarnos-Dijo Cream con lagrimas

-Recuerden que siempre estaran con nosotros amigos-Dice Tails con una sonrisa triste

-Tails,Cream…-Dice Marik apunto de llorar

-Nunca te olvidaremos enano-Dice Knuckles serio y triste a la vez

-Knuckles-sama…..-Dice Marik

-Adios Marik nunca te olvidaremos-Dicen Amy,Rouge y Sonic

-Chicos…..-Dice Marik muy triste

De repente llegan Eggman y Shadow y le dicen:

-Puede que este sea un adios,pero nos volveremos a encontrar-Dice Eggman sonriendo malignamente

-Si volvere para derrotarte-Dice Marik sonriendole

-Adios Marik cuidate-Le dice Shadow con una sonrisa fria

-Ustedes tambien cuidensen-Dice Marik sonriendole y junto con Bakura y Ryou se va a Domino

Mientras tanto en Domino, Ryou y Marik volvieron sanos y salvos

-Los extrañare-Dice Ryou con lagrimas

-Yo tambien los voy a extrañar-Dice Marik con lagrimas en los ojos

Todos llegaron hacia donde estaban Marik y Ryou y los abrazaron llorando

-¡Onii-chan te extrañe!-Dice su hermana llorando

-Onee-san yo tambien te extrañe-Dice Marik con una calida sonrisa

-Que bueno que volvieron amigos-Dice Tea con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Bienvenidos de vuelta-Dicen Atem y cia felices

-Gracias por la bienvenida-Dice Ryou feliz

-Gracias por la bienvenida amigos-Dice Marik-"Nunca me olvidare de ustedes Sonic y cia"

-¡Y que estamos esperando celebremos la llegada de Marik a Domino!-Dice Serenity feliz y todos asintieron y Marik se fue a un callejón

-Nunca los olvidare Sonic y cia en donde quieran que esten-Dice Marik

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado dejen coments de todo el corazon


End file.
